Escape Snow Bound
by Nerium Dogbane
Summary: My brother and I got bored and decided to play halo. This is based on the game we played. My brother's hilarious, but unfortunately I couldn't remember everything he said. It's still funny though. Anyway, enjoy the story.


**First of all, I do not own any of the Halo games, that much is obvious. I just felt like saying it anyway. Second of all, I forgot what I was going to say. Third of all, I hope this story amuses you. Fourth of all... the void.**

Emily sat on the sofa with her brother, Atlas, and watched him play Halo 3. He was playing on the Snow Bound map and kept getting shot by the automated turrets. Finally he gave up trying to escape when he realized the map ended a few yards away from the turrets, even though he could see farther than that. He proceeded to come up with a new plan.

" Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled a battle cry as he charged at a turret and slashed it with an energy sword. He then repeated the battle cry and ran toward the next one to "kill" it. Once he had slashed all of them with his sword, he walked past them to the place where he had dropped his weapons the last time he died. Emily giggled as the turrets shot her brother's character.

" Whaaat!" he yelled, pretending to be outraged. Emily stopped laughing and smiled.

" You think you can defeat me, huh," he said in an strange, gurgling voice while making funny faces, "well we'll see about that." He turned the elite into a monitor and spawned in a grenade launcher. After turning back to an elite he picked up the new weapon and walked up to the turret on the eastern edge of the map. He fired at it twice before dying.

" Hmph. That should do it." he said, still using the voice he had made up. He walked past the turret he had died trying to destroy and, within a matter of seconds, respawned somewhere else on the map. Emily laughed at the face Atlas made when his character died once again. Like their sister, Atlas was a pro when it came to making funny faces.

In the game, the elite was already shooting a different turret, which was near the western edge of the map, with a shotgun. He then proceeded to hit it with a gravity hammer, shoot it with a variety of other weapons, and punch it a few times. Just as a precaution. After he was done he walked in front of it. It turned it's head toward him, as if watching, but didn't shoot. Atlas made the elite back away slowly. Just as he was about to let his guard down the turret shot him. He growled in the same gurgling voice he used before and backed up against the large rocks surrounding most of the map. Panicking, he backed up against the rock even more and tried to get away from the turret. He died randomly before the turret could kill him.

" What the?" Atlas said in a normal voice, obviously surprised. " How did that happen?"

He didn't dwell on that for long though, because he had come up with a new plan. " You can't kill me. I played on legendary you idiotic..." he muttered in the gurgled voice again. The rest of the sentence was unintelligible and sounded like more like random noises than words. Emily smiled.

The elite turned into a monitor again and Atlas spawned in a wraith to put in front of the last turret that shot him. Then he bought another vehicle and tried to put it on top of the wraith, but it fell off. Emily, coming up with a modified version of her brother's idea, signed into the game. This ended the game and Atlas had to start over. They spawned in next to each other, since they were both on the red team, and Atlas immediately started to shoot his sister.

" Atlas, we're on the same team." Emily said while trying to avoid being shot. Atlas smiled.

" I know." he replied before turning into a monitor and going back to the turret he had been trying to surround with vehicles to prevent it from shooting him. Emily also turned into a monitor and went to the turret on the eastern edge of the map. She spawned in a couple of different things she thought might work for her plan, then chose a large crate. She stacked two on top of each other, turned back into an elite, and walked in front of the turret. It tried to shoot her, but the crates blocked the attack. Satisfied, she went to check on how Atlas was doing.

Atlas had successfully piled two wraiths on top of each other on one side of the turret. This way it wouldn't be able to shoot him and he wouldn't randomly die when backing into the rocks. Confident that the turret couldn't shoot him, he walked toward the edge of the map. He was shot. When he looked at the turret shooting him he realized it was one that was farther away. He jumped behind the wraith blockade he had set up and the turret stopped shooting. Glancing at his sister's screen, he realized she was using crates to block the turret. Atlas spawned in some crates to put next to the wraiths.

After looking at her brother's screen and seeing that he had started copying her idea, Emily decided to put crates in front of the other turrets as well. That was before she realized she couldn't buy any more of them. Emily decided to try to use some thing else, but got bored and decided to work on a new project. She spawned in a receiver node and put it at the edge of the map. Then she went into one of the covenant bases on the map and bought a sender node. This way, Atlas wouldn't be able to avoid getting killed by the turrets if he used the sender node.

After realizing there weren't any more crates left to buy, Atlas bought a ghost and started driving it in front of the turrets. Unfortunately they were very accurate and it almost killed him. Emily, who had seen Atlas racing the turrets to seen if he was fast enough to avoid getting shot, thought this would be fun. She bought a ghost and raced with her brother. She lived the first time, but died on the second try.

Atlas and Emily soon got bored, and after not coming up with anything else to do, they signed out. Emily got up from the sofa and went to the computer to write a fan-fiction based on the game she and her brother had played. Atlas, forgetting to turn off the tv and xbox like he usually did, went into the dining room to make quicksand out of cornstarch and water.

**Did you know cornstarch and water mixed together makes a non-newtonian substance? I didn't know that until today. I find it rather amusing that scientists like to give everything a complicated name, but I can understand why. Still, I'll probably forget about non-newtonian substances in a day or so. Are you confused right now? **

**Anyway, you don't have to review, but if you want to that's fine. I don't really care. I hope you liked the story. **


End file.
